


Easy Silence

by AgentReign



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending fic don't worry about that, Holtz is the most clueless person, Jealous! Erin, Not nasty type of jealous, Not rated because Idk what it's gonna be if I go full on you will be warned before hand, THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED, There will be some milde Holtz x Jennifer the mayor's assistant, potentially Jealous! Holtzmann, she never knows when someone is flirting with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign/pseuds/AgentReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously titled "Oops! Got Too Close")<br/>For such a big flirt, it is rather amusing how Jillian Holtzmann never notices when someone is flirting with her.<br/>Even more amusing, is how Erin claims she only likes Holtz as a friend but gets jealous every time she sees the Mayor's Assistant close to her.</p><p>Or the story of how Holtzmann doesn't feel like she has the right to take the first step with Erin and Erin has no idea of her feelings for Holtzmann. So, who is gonna break first?</p><p>(I really couldn't come up with something that could describe this fic so I just went with an aspect of it that I liked. The story goes beyond just the clueless-ness and the flirting, don't worry. It's one of those follow their journey to love kind of fics. I just really suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) This is my first ever Holtzbert fic and I am crossing my fingers in hope that you guys like it.  
> This one was supposed to be a one shot but as soon as I started writing it and imagining all the things I wanted to put in this fic, I came to the brilliant conclusion that a one shot would not be enough.
> 
> Also, this fic will have a little bit of Holtzmann x Jennifer Lynch BUT it is not endgame NOR will I villainize Jennifer's character in this fic.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” – Jennifer Lynch, the mayor’s secretary, greets them in a rush as she seats down between Abby and Patty at their table – “We wanna thank you for your discretion. It’s not working at all but thank you. Actually… we’d like you to continue to study this subject, fully funded. You know, we need to be better prepared, just in case.” – The women all looked at her with glee splattered on their faces.

“Y-Yes! Tha-that’s great”” – Erin is the first one to speak, barely containing the excitement in her voice. After all the years of being called crazy and all of the years she doubted herself about everything she had believed in, she was now being recognized. She wasn’t crazy! She was a brilliant scientist who found 3 other women just as intelligent as her and together they finally proved correct what everyone else had considered to be pure fiction.

“Whatever you need going forward… Anything at all!” – The dark haired woman told them with rather urgency in her demeanor.

“Anything?” – Erin asked with hope shining through her eyes as she pictured their dream new headquarters that once had been too out of reach to get.

“Anything!” – This time, she looked at Holtzmann, for a quick second, with a sly smile on her face that only Erin and Patty seemed to notice but decided to shrug it off rather quickly still being stunned at all the possibilities that this fund would provide them with.

“Wow” – Abby finally got over the excitement enough to be able to speak – “Thank you SO much… With this fund there is so much we can do and Holtzy there won’t have to go around looking for junk parts in the garbage anymore.”

“You built all your equipment with trash pieces?” – Miss Lynch turned to Holtzmann and asked with a mixture of disgust, intrigue and fascination at the new piece of information.  
Holtzmann laid back in her seat with her left arm around Patty’s chair and nodded with clear pride in her inventions – “Pretty rad hum?”

“Indeed… That’s very impressive” – She replied with a smile that Erin was starting to find a bit suspicious for her liking – “I’d love to hear more about all your inventions, if it’s not a bother, that is?”

Patty looked around and she noticed that the only people who were aware of what was happening was herself and Miss Lynch, and maybe Erin even though she was looking rather confused while Abby and Holtz were just blissfully ignorant. 

She had noticed the looks the other woman had given her friend ever since their first meeting. She had to give props to the woman because she was nothing but subtle. The problem was she was too subtle, especially when the person she was trying to give clues to was the single most oblivious person in the room. 

“Oh, I think Holtzy here would love to talk about her impressive borderline crazy inventions. Wouldn’t you, baby?” – Patty tried to see if she could make it a bit more obvious to her friend but she still looked as oblivious as ever.

“I would… I would... but here’s my problem Miss Lynch, how much do you actually understand of Nuclear Engineering?” – Holtz asked trying to figure how she could explain the beauty of her babies to someone who had no clue about science.

“I have to say that that’s not exactly my area of expertise but I’m sure, with someone as brilliant as you, I’d be able to catch on a few things here and there. I do learn quite fast.” – Patty looked at the woman and she saw something that could never be considered an innocent smile but as she looked at Holtzmann, the woman was still as clueless as before. Even though the subtle flirting had gone out the window.

“Well, not to devalue anything that Holtz has done because she is in fact a genius” – Erin found herself interrupting with nervous laughter – “and the world would have gone down in flames had it not been for her inventions but we have to give some credit to Abby here…” – Erin had grabbed on to Abby’s shoulders with an anxious wide smile on her face – “I mean, she was the one who started it all. She created the base which then allowed Jillian to do her great work. Maybe you two should talk? I feel like that would be some great grounds for you to start your learning of the subject, Miss Lynch” 

“I would love to talk to Dr. Yates at some point as well, for sure but I think for now, my interests lay more on the practical side of your whole Ghostbusting business and I feel like hearing more about the equipment would provide me with a better understanding of how you catch the ghosts” – The mayor’s assistant said, clearly catching something weird in Erin’s behavior but not understanding what exactly it was.

“I agree. Y’all love the sciency stuff of this ghostbusting thing but us common nonscientific folk understand better the stuff we can see.” – Patty had been around for the courting ritual between Holtz and Erin and she knew that they liked each other but she also knew that Erin needed a little wake-me-up to start realizing what was right in front of her and that Holtz hadn’t made a move on Erin aside from a little flirting here and there and she wouldn’t take the first step either.

“Well, I guess I should go get myself a drink first. Dr. Holtzmann, would you like to come with me? I see you are in a need of another drink?”

“Oh no, I’m good. I’m good. Thank you.” – Holtzmann looked at her drink and indeed, the glass was empty but she didn’t like getting drunk and she had already pushed her luck with that second glass of whiskey and going for a third would not be a good idea.

“Oh, I’m out of mine as well.” – Patty said after taking big gulp of her drink – “Could you instead go get me another drink?” – Patty asked with a wide smile that just proved to Jillian that she did in fact really love her friend. She couldn’t resist that contagious smile.

“Alriiiighttttt” – She replied with a high pitched voice that reminded Patty of the time she told Holtzmann to not go all Dr. Frankenstein on the bodies in the hearse.

With that she got up and left with Miss Lynch to go get the drinks.

“What do you think you’re doing?” – Erin asked in a hushed voice – “Can’t you see she is hitting on Holtzmann?”

“Wait what?” – Abby asked and Patty didn’t know who was more clueless, Jillian or Abby.

“You just answered your own question, hun. Holtz needs some lady lovin’ in her life.”

“You’re setting them up?” – Erin asked incredulously.

“Okay, I’m completely lost here. You guys think that Miss Lynch is hitting on Holtzmann?” – Abby laughed like she just heard the best joke on the planet – “Oh man… you guys are too funny. She is just being nice.” – Abby shook her head at her friends with an incredulous smile crossing her features.

“I, for one, think that it was very inappropriate. We all work together… sort of…” – Erin said completely ignoring Abby’s cluelessness.

“Abby, look to the bar and tell me what’s happening?” 

Abby followed Patty’s request and looked at the bar and she quickly spotted Miss Lynch and Holtzmann talking to each other at the bar while waiting for the drinks.

“They’re talking. What about it?”

“Describe what’s happening to me” – She noticed that Erin was looking at the two women in the bar with what she considered it was her trying really hard to look uninterested but completely giving off the rage building up inside.

“Holtz is being Holtz and making wild gestures, which I figure it’s her explaining how her toys work” – Abby gives a few laughs – “She’s so cute when she gets all excited” – She adds as a side comment – “and Miss Lynch is laughing at what she is saying and touching Holtz’s arm. Aw, that’s sweet! They are getting along great. Holtz deserves to have more friends who love her for all her weird quirks.” – Abby continues looking at the two women with such a loving smile on her face and Patty was about to face palm herself.

“For a scientist, you can be really clueless sometimes. Jennifer Lynch is flirting with Holtzmann. The looks she gives her are not friendly, let me tell you. The wanting to learn more about Holtzy’s toys? It’s just an excuse to talk to her. The wanting Holtzy to go to the bar with her to get a drink? Just an excuse to talk to her alone.” – The tall woman explained like she was teaching a 1st grader the alphabet.

“Seriously?” – Abby was starting to get it but she was still incredulous about the whole thing – “Oh god! This is so exciting.”  
As if on cue the two women arrive at the table and proceed to sit down in their respective seats as Holtzmann settles Patty’s drink in front of her as the other woman proceeded to thank her.

“What’s so exciting?” – The blonde woman asks with a grin on her face.

“Oh nothing, nothing.” – Abby says with a grin on her face and failing to contain her school girl giggles in.

“Who’s got your panties in a twist, Hotstuff?” – Holtzmann diverts her attention to the now Garfield haired woman in front of her.

Erin’s frowning face quickly turned red at the new nickname.

“What? I’m completely fine” – She tries to dismiss it.

“So we got something exciting that is nothing and something frown worthy that describes a person as being completely fine” – The petit woman tries to rationalize the new information as she was trying to solve a riddle – “I did my masters at MIT in 2 years and had my PhD by the time I was 23 and I can’t solve this problem. Patty, please clarify.”

“Oh no! Leave me outta this” – She backed away from the table and took a sip from her newly acquired drink.

“Well, Jennifer and I we-“ 

“Wait… Jennifer? When did we go from Miss Lynch to Jennifer?” – Erin asked laughing a clear fake and uncomfortable laugh.

“Oh! I asked her to call me Jennifer at the bar. There is no need for such formalities, right?” – Jennifer informed Erin.

“That’s great! I must have missed the memo that spread the word that formalities in work related relationships were now not necessary.” – Erin tried to joke but no one was being fooled by it. Only Patty understood why she was acting that way but everyone else only noticed that something was up.

“Well, you all 4 lovely women work together and call yourselves by first name, correct?” – Jennifer tried to rationalize and she was starting to think Dr. Gilbert didn’t quite like her. Maybe it had been because she wanted to keep their heroism acts a secret or maybe it was something else, she didn’t know.

“That’s different. We’re also friends.” 

“Exactly” – The mayor’s assistant ended that discussion with a polite smile at a fuming Erin and then turned to look at Holtzmann who was now grinning from ear to ear which then enlisted the same reaction from Jennifer.

Holtz liked Jennifer, she had been nice to her and she didn’t look at her like she was a weirdo who needed help like most people did. She had just found a family, why not open room for some friends as well.

“Oh, yes… I was saying earlier that Jennifer and I were talking at the bar” – Holtzmann started and completely missed the eye roll and the mumbled ‘yeah, we saw’ comment from Erin – “about my babies and how with this new funding I could cook up some top notch stuff and that we now could rent or even buy that Firehouse we had our eye on in the beginning, which is pretty awesome.” – Erin couldn’t help but smile a little at the excitement running through Jillian’s voice as she spoke faster than normal and stopping at random places within a sentence just to take a deep breath, calm down and continue with what she was saying – “Anyway, I asked her to come and see our place and test some of our new equipment once we are settled. Isn’t this great?”

“I think that is a great idea. That way you can actually see how it’s all done on a daily basis for us” – Abby said, smiling at Jennifer with a glint of excitement at the fact that the dark haired woman could potentially become her best friend’s girlfriend. She had never seen Holtz with a girlfriend before, this was exciting.

“I mean, it will take us awhile to settle down” – Erin said, really not wanting the woman to stick around much longer with them – “We’ll need to fix the Firehouse first. There is some remodeling that needs to be done there and that will take a bit and then actually settling in and then put our things back in order to go back to work…” – Holtz could see that Erin didn’t particularly like Jennifer and the thought of it made her heart ache. She wanted for them all to get along.

“I don’t mind waiting. I am rather curious about how the unsung heroines of this city came to be what they are now. Meanwhile, I’ll just try and thank you the best way I can for all that you’ve done” – The last part was spoken directly at Holtz who just smiled brighter.

“Isn’t she great?” – Holtz questioned but not really waiting for an answer.

From all their previous interactions with Jennifer, Holtz had only noticed that the woman was rather beautifully cold towards everyone but just talking to her a bit off work completely changed her idea of the woman and she could only imagine that she’d grow fonder of her as time would pass by.

Jillian just wished that Erin could warm up to Jennifer. She was excited for the new friendship she was creating with Jennifer but she couldn’t stand the thought of making the woman she had been crushing on, hard, ever since she met her, mad simply because she finally had someone who actually wanted to become her friend.


	2. Trance and Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I took so long to post the second chapter but here it is. I hope you like it :)  
> PS: I changed the title of the fic because of a song I heard yesterday that I absolutely fell in love with and felt like it was perfect for Holtzbert.

It had been close to a week since they went to the bar to celebrate their victory and saving the world from massive destruction. The government had complied with their offer and the Ghostbusters were now officially fully funded and the firehouse was now theirs. Since the government didn’t want to have any direct link to them the Firehouse was now in their name. The 16-million-dollar worth Firehouse was theirs! None of the 4 women could believe it.

In a way to make their relationship as quiet as possible, Jennifer Lynch had been assigned as the mediator between the two, much to Erin’s dismay but it was explained to them that it was the most logical solution since Jennifer had been the one to publicly talk about the Ghostbusters and they already had a public relationship of sorts. So no waves would be lifted if Jennifer was the one to keep in contact with the Ghostbusters, to supposedly keep them “in check”.

With all the papers out of the way, Jillian Holtzmann was currently in what she thinks people consider heaven to be. Her brain was swirling at all the ideas she was coming up with for their new Headquarters. The firehouse clearly needed some improvement since most of it was old installations. The bathroom consisted of 3 separate holes in the floor with cracked white tiles covering the walls, the kitchen’s furniture was falling out in pieces, the doors hinges were all rusted, the concrete floor had stains of paint and the 3rd floor’s floor was old wood that clearly needed to be changed, the walls needed to be painted, the entire firehouse was in need of some redecorating, that’s for sure. With the 4 of them and maybe even Kevin included, they could do the work in maybe 2 weeks, she assumed. She’d take care of any new installation either electrical, plumbing, which the bathroom clearly needed and even the furniture and creating new spaces with fake walls. She had her work cut out for her, that’s for sure.

She descended to the first floor in the poll, giving it a try and swirling around it slowly as she went down. She would need to work on her speed if she wanted to impress Erin.  
The other woman had distanced herself out since their time at the bar and Holtz could not figure out why, no matter how much she tried and she had in fact tried very hard to understand it. She had spent several nights rolling around in her bed uneasy at the idea that Erin might have been mad at her and even worse, that she had been so insensitive that she didn’t even know why that was. Did she say anything offensive about her clothing? I mean, that’s likely, but Erin knew that Holtz was always joking with her when it came to her outfit and that she never really meant it, she actually found it cute. No, but that hadn’t been it. If she remembers correctly, Erin had worn a plaid shirt that night, so there wouldn’t have been much material to tease her on. Well, there was, but Jillian wasn’t comfortable enough to make that suggestion at Erin and then be completely shut down. She rather live in the illusion. But if that had not been it, then what was it? Was it the toast? Was she too forward by saying that Erin was her family? I mean, Abby and Patty seemed to take it okay but maybe Erin didn’t like it. I guess that isn’t much of a surprise because Erin never showed much interest in her but it still hurt to think that she wasn’t as important to Erin as Erin was to her. 

As if on cue, Erin and Abby both walked in with bags of groceries in their hands. Both seemed like they were struggling carrying it so she rushed up to them to help them settle the bags down on the ground.

“What’s all this?” – The blonde questioned.

“Oh, we thought it was a good idea to buy some food to stay here since we’re gonna be spending so much time here in the next few weeks. We just bought some cookies, fruit juice, water. Things to just settle our stomachs between meals and we also bought some cleaning products because this place is in clear need of some cleaning” – Abby informed the blonde woman.

“Cool, COOL. We do need to clean this up a bit before we start rebuilding it”

“Wait… Before WE start rebuilding it? I thought we were going to hire somebody” – Erin interjected completely appalled at the idea.

“And why would we do thaaaaat? Sweet, sweet Erin… Do you really think that I would allow someone to come into my home and play with my tools? Nah, nah, nah…” – Both Erin and Abby just murmured in confusion at what Holtz was saying – “Mama’s got it under control! I’ve got some stuff cooking up over here” – The mad scientist said pointing at her head – “and no dudette is coming here and messing that up!”

“Holtz, I really don’t think that’s a good idea! We should leave it up to the professionals” – Abby tried to rationalize but to no vail.

“Professionals? We’re all scientists here, plus Patty who is a walking Encyclopedia. I think we can deal with some light construction work” – Holtz laughed incredulously.

“UH… Wrong! The first reason that even made me want to be a scientist was me avoiding doing any type of physical activity and instead spending my time in the library. I am not good with this stuff. We should hire a professional.” – Erin counter-argued.

“I’ll do the heavy-lifting. You don’t have to worry that pretty orange head of yours with that. You can help with the cleaning, the painting and if you’re up to it, setting up the floors.”

“What y’all talking about?” – Patty asked as she entered their Headquarters.

“Holtzy wants us to rebuild the Firehouse” – Abby stated simply with her arms crossed clearly not enjoying where this was going.

“Uh, that’s kinda obvious. Isn’t it? This place has great potential but right now it’s close to a shithole.”

“No, no… You’re not understanding what Abby meant. She wants US to rebuild the Firehouse” – Erin said emphasizing the “us” to make it clear to Patty what the blonde had in mind.

“Oh, hell no! You crazy, Holtzy?!” – Patty half exclaimed half asked, in hopes the blonde was just pulling a prank on them.

“Come on! It’s going to be fun!” – The blonde interjected excited. How could they not see how fun it was going to be?

“This is a bad bad idea!” – Abby sighed – “but fine… if you want it so much, let’s do it.” – Abby clearly said with no enthusiasm and she knew she was going to regret this.

“YAAASSSS!” – Holtz half jumped and kicked a foot in the air.

She flew herself at Abby and did their handshake which Abby started not very convinced but Jillian’s excitement quickly became contagious and then Abby ended with a grin on her face as well. She loved making the blonde this excited. Their relationship had been rather unexpected. She met Holtzmann soon after she and Erin stopped talking to each other, so the blonde had caught her in a rough time of her life but she stuck with her even when Abby wasn’t the best of companies. She gave her the boost she needed to keep pursuing her dream of studying ghosts that had been slightly erased when Erin turned her back on her. She owed a lot to her and the only way she knew how to reciprocate all she had done for her was by giving her moments of happiness like this. It wasn’t much but to Abby it warmed her heart to see the light in the blonde’s eyes make an appearance every once in a while.

“Patty?” – The blonde asked with bubbly hope radiating through her.

“Whatever… You crazy, man. As soon as I see this going south I’mma call a professional” – Patty warned.

The blonde only replied with a huge smile taking over her smile and clearly holding in jumps that were almost about to burst from the blonde. She turned to Erin with what could easily be described as puppy dog eyes which usually Erin could handle but what she couldn’t handle was puppy dog eyes plus a beaming smile from the blonde that she knew would stop if she said no.

“Okay... Fine. But I am with Patty on this. As soon as I see something going wrong I’m going to call a professional” 

The caged jumps set free and Holtz was now jumping through the first floor and alternating with some awkward dance moves that Erin couldn’t help but find endearing. At that moment Patty looked at Erin and all her suspicions were being confirmed, once again. Erin had a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched the blonde engineer hop around the Firehouse. She wondered how long it would take for either of them to figure out what was right in front of them.

“You got something over there” – Patty murmured lowly to Erin so the other two women didn’t hear and pointed to the corner of Erin’s mouth.

“What? What is it?” – Erin asked fearful that she had walked all this way from the grocery story with her mouth dirty.

“Drool”

Erin clearly flushed and ignored Patty who was now laughing at her demeanor.

“Okay, I’m gonna go set these bags upstairs” – Abby grabbed the bags and gestured for Patty to pick up the other bag – “A little help?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” – The 6-foot-tall woman shrugged and grabbed the other bag.

As they started going up the stairs, Erin’s phone started ringing. Erin picked up the phone and didn’t know who the number belonged to. That was strange. The only people who ever called her were her mother and Abby. One time Holtz had accidently but dialed her and all she could hear was the blonde singing in an over dramatic way, a ballad song. Erin would never admit to it but it took her 3 minutes to hang up that call. To this day, Holtzmann still didn’t know about it.

“Hello?” – Erin answered the phone as she watched the blonde in the other side of the firehouse, slowing down her dancing as she noticed Erin was answering a phone call.

“Hello. May I speak with Doctor Erin Gilbert?” – A man with a british accent asked on the other side of the line.

“This is she.”

“Hello, Doctor Gilbert. My name is Professor Alexander Cramer.” 

Holtzmann had stopped dancing and she was trying to subtly listen in on Erin’s phone call but to no avail. The woman was too far away for her to be able to hear anything the person was saying. She could only hear Erin’s small replies here and there and see her facial expressions change as the phone call continued. The blonde couldn’t quite figure out what Erin’s face was saying but it was a mixture of utter confusion and a bit of shock could be seen as Erin’s eyes were slightly bulging and her mouth hang a bit agape. She would occasionally stutter a few short replies such as “yes”, “of course” and “I understand”.

As Erin ended the phone call, the blonde woman made her approach.

“So, what was that about?” – The blonde tried hiding her curiosity.

“I was just invited to attend and speak at a fundraising Gala” - Erin said lowly, not quite believing what had just happened.

Holtz scrunched up her nose trying to decipher what was going through the other woman’s head but coming up empty.

“and… that’s not good?” – She tried.

“What? No! This is amazing. I can’t believe it! Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god” – Erin’s flabbergasted expression was quickly turning into excited bewilderment.

“Yes! You go Erin!” – The blonde cheered and was going in to do the handshake she usually shared with Abby but she saw the slight panic in Erin’s eyes. Knowing that the redhead didn’t really know what to do she just smiled in hopes it would calm down the other woman – “Come on! This is a celebratory moment and therefore we need to have a celebratory hand shake”

“I don’t know how to do it, Holtz” – Erin said a bit dejected, as she often felt when she saw Abby and Holtz doing the handshake. She often felt left out when she saw how deep the bond between Abby and Holtz was. She never had a secret handshake with Abby nor anyone for that matter, she didn’t really have any inside jokes either and the list went on.

“Well, you’re about to learn” – Holtz said with that grin that always made Erin melt a bit more inside – “Okay, so slap your hands together, like this” – Holtzmann said as she joined her hands and Erin followed – “Okay now, we go from the right to the left and left to the right” – they proceeded to do just that as their hands clash in the middle. At the second time, Holtz signaled for them to stop – “right, now the hands that are touching stay there, while the hands on the outside go up and clap, then they go down and clap while the ones in the middle stay put”

“Okay” – Erin nodded and they did just that.

“Now, these hands go down and clap” – Holtz said as she motioned for the hands that had been clasped together. At Holtz’ nod Erin complied and their hands came down and clapped – “and then they go up again while the other ones stay put” – Erin brought her hand up, meeting Jillian’s – “and now for the grand finally, we let go and clap both hands in the middle” – their hands met again in the middle – “and so the handshake isn’t lame, it needs the final touch and you just go” – at that Holtz just made both hands in fists and trust her arms back – “Got it?”

Erin just laughed at Holtz and nodded “Got it”

“Alright, let’s do it then. Slowly first, to see if you really got it” – Both nodded in signal to start – “Clap. Clap. Up. Down. Down. Up. Middle. Break. Okay that was good. Now fast” – Both nodded again.

In unison both started chanting fast – “Clap clap up down down up middle break”

“YASSSSS” – Holtz cheered at the success of their first full handshake and then with no warning whatsoever, she just felt Erin’s arms wrap around her shoulders.

She didn’t know what to do. Her head was spinning, her breath was faint, her mouth had gone dry and her arms laid limp on her sides. All she felt was the warmth surrounding her, and the faint sweet smell coming from Erin’s hair. She felt like time had stopped and she was the only one aware of it but she soon woke up to reality as she felt Erin get stiff and then she realized she wasn’t hugging Erin back. She pulled at all her strength to make her arms work again and she brought them around Erin’s back and absorbed it all in. 

She tugged Erin closer for a second not wanting to let her go.

Erin didn’t really know what was happening. What made her hug Holtz and specially why she felt a warm tug in her heart when Holtz embraced Erin closer to her. It was like Erin had been in a trance and neither of them new for how long they had been hugging, all they knew is that they didn’t want to let go. That was, until Jillian’s phone rang and snapped Erin out of that trance. Erin quickly jumped away from the embrace and tried to collect herself.

Jillian looked up at Erin not really knowing what to do. She saw Erin nervously playing with her hands and hobbling from one feet to the other.

“I- I think you should answer that” – Erin said pointing to Holtz pocket.

“Oh, yeah right” – Holtz was finally brought back from her stupor. She reached for her phone and instantly smiled at the name – “It’s Jennifer. I should get this.”

Erin felt a lump form in the back of her throat and all she could do was plaster a small unconvincing smile on her face and nod. The warm tug at her heart turned into a hard painful tug as she saw Holtzmann walk away and answer excitedly to the woman on the other end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts? Please, leave a comment and if you feel like it, a kudos would be nice as well :)  
> I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.  
> Also, if you were wondering... The ballad that Holtz was singing in the butt dial was "Easy Silence" by Dixie Chicks :)


	3. I have discontinued this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been discontinued.

I don't know if anyone was even waiting for a fic update on this but if you were, I'm sorry I can't continue it any longer.

The inspiration to continue this fic is no longer in me and I can't bring myself to continue writing it. I did try but was never too successful and after almost 3 years of no updating I thought it necessary to officially say that I won't be updating.

If anyone is interested in continuing this fic, let me know.

Goodbye everyone and thank you for giving this story a chance :)

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, it was harder than I thought writing a scene between 5 characters and writing Holtz is H.A.R.D. Kate McKinnon brings so much to the character with her behavior and mannerisms that even though I had a clear image of what she was doing in the scene, I couldn't write it because it would be not just confusing but also it would take focus off the scene that was taking place. 
> 
> So, I ask of you, that when reading this fic you need to actually imagine how Holtz would say these stuff. I'll put a few things here and there but I don't have the talent to write it all in and still keep the focus on what's happening.
> 
> ALSO a very special thanks to @ptramede on tumblr for letting me write some of her headcanons into my fic. She's so nice and I would recommend you all to follow her :)
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought :)
> 
> PS: I know, I am a mess with commas and that kind of stuff. I write with the heart, not the brain unfortunately. If someone is willing to be my beta, please hit me up :)


End file.
